carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Bands
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 11b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 24, 2007 |Image file = Ep11BS9.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Dare Bears |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Re-Booted}} is the second part of the eleventh episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. Summary The star buddies are holding a concert in Care-a-Lot. The Care Bears dance while Grizzle complains about not being able to get to sleep. The star buddies invite Harmony on stage, where she starts to sing. All the Care Bears love her song, and after she's done Cheer, Share, Love-a-Lot, and True Heart walk up on stage to congratulate her. Cheer and Harmony decide to form a band. Love-a-Lot can play drums and True Heart can play guitar, so they're invited to join. Share wants to join, but isn't good at singing or dancing, and can't play any instruments. True Heart explains that they'll need help backstage, and Share takes the job. The five bears name their band the "Care Bear Honeys." Grizzle is spying on the Care Bears from his lair, and sees that they've formed a band. The Care Bear Honeys practice their music all day at Waterfall Hill. Grizzle tries to go about his everyday life, but is annoyed by the constant music. Unable to sleep for the second night in a row, Grizzle vows to break up the Care Bear Honeys. Back at Waterfall Cloud, the Care Bear Honeys sing the show's theme song. Afterwards, the other bears leave as Cheer packs up her guitar. Grizzle shows up dressed as a women, and introduces himself as Busybody Bear. Busybody Bear lies and says that Harmony said that Cheer would make a bad band leader. Cheer questions if Harmony would of said such a thing. In Smart Heart Library, Busybody Bear tells Harmony that Cheer said Harmony's singing sounds like a thunderwhale with a sore throat. He then tells her the Cheer thinks she's bossy. Harmony wonders if Cheer really said those things. Busybody Bear plays belly ball with Love-a-Lot and True Heart while telling them that Cheer and Harmony said that Love-a-Lot and True Heart are useless in the band. At Waterfall Cloud, the Care Bear Honeys start to practice, but instead all start fighting over Busybody Bear's rumors. Share tries to get everyone to talk it out, but they only start fighting again. Later that day, after another star buddies concert ends, the Care Bear Honeys approach the stage. Tenderheart tries to congratulate them, but they keep arguing with each other. Share leaves to get the rest of the equipment, but says when she gets back, they're all going to talk about their problems. Busybody Bear watches from the bushes and laughs over how well his plan is going. Share walks by and sees Grizzle without his wig and figures out what's going on. Share uses her belly badge to create a giant lollipop to scoop up Grizzle with. She then takes him back to the others and explains what was going on. Cheer blames Grizzle, but Share explains that they're all to blame for spreading gossip. Cheer thanks Share to reminding them of what's important: Good friends, good music, and being a team. Grizzle grumbles that his plan failed as True Heart makes fun of him for wearing high-heels. On stage, Funshine introduces the Care Bear Honeys. They sing their song, and now Share gets to be on stage too. She plays the tambourine. Songs High and Low (Finding Things Song) 'is the first song in the episode. It is sung by Harmony as the star buddies play. The lyrics are as followed: ♫ ''Sometimes you have to look for clues. If you see your socks, you'll find your shoes. My advice is open up your eyes. Search low and high. I'm looking, I'm looking, and I won't give up. Nothing's ever lost forever. It it's not here, well, it must be somewhere. Follow me, we'll look together. It's just gonna take some time. ''♫ '''We are the Care Bears (The Intro Song) '''is the second song in the episode. It is sung by the Care Bear Honeys as they practice at Waterfall Cloud. They don't sing the whole song, only the following verses: ♫ ''We are the Care Bears. We are the Care Bears. La La La La La La La La La. ''♫ '''Rain or Shine '''is the third song in the episode. Is it sung by the Care Bear Honeys while on stage. The lyrics are as followed: ♫ ''If you feel blue, wonder what you're gonna do, open up your eyes and look around. Fun is closer than you know. It's right there underneath your nose. So watch the sights and listen to the sounds. 'Cause rain or shine, gonna have a good time with friends like yours and buddies like mine. ♫ ' Errors * When Harmony is singing, Wish can be see incorrectly drawn with Oopsy's belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11BS3.png * After Harmony finishes singing, Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11BS4.png * When the Care Bear Honeys appear on stage, Cheer's bow is incorrectly colored and her left eye glitches for a few frames. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11BS9.png * When they show the crowd, Tenderheart is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11BS10.png * When Harmony comes onstage to sing and the bears applaude for her, Wish is missing her eyelashes and Laugh-a-lot appears to be missing a tooth for a few frames. Trivia * This is the second time Grizzle is seen wearing clothing over his robot suit. The first time was in All You Need Is.... * Laugh-a-Lot appears to be missing a tooth. * Harmony has sung some of her lines before in the episode Bubbles and Share and Share Alike, but this is the first time she sings a song. * It is revealed at Cheer and True Heart can play guitar, Love-a-Lot can play the drums, and Share can play the tambourine. * This is the fourth time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other times were in the episodes Unbearable, Rainshine Meadows, and Oopsy the Hero. * Grumpy does not invent or fix anything this episode. * The High and Low song from Emma's Dilemma is heard again but this time Harmony Bear sings it. ** The Rain or Shine song from Down to Earth is also heard. * True Heart is revealed to be ambidextrous; when finding her heart guitar upon band formation she strums it right-handed, but whenever the band is performing she plays left-handed. * The band members of the Care Bear Honeys are: ** Harmony: Lead vocalist ** True Heart: Lead guitarist ** Cheer: Bassist ** Love-a-lot: Drummer ** Share: Tambourine player Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes